Naruto: The Tale of the Scorpion
by vxtank
Summary: This is the story world of Naruto but with the Ninja clans Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei they have new origin stories to fit the cannon of Naruto and play their role in the events of Naruto. Mature content because Naruto can be bloody at times.
1. Chapter 1

After catching up on the latest chapters of Naruto I started to read a lot of the fan fiction for Naruto and eventually got into the crossover stories of Naruto and Mortal Kombat and got me to thinking about ways they could be interweaved together but I decided to scrap the idea all together but then another thought came to me.

What if the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei where ninja clans in the story world of Naruto instead their original place in the death tournament. A most intriguing idea that I thought about all throughout work last night and decided I must tell the story even if no one would listen.

So in order for this story to continue their are a couple things that must be done. A new origin story and other "_conversions_".

The story i will get to in a bit but their abilities need to be converted to fit the story of Naruto. Sorry guys but chakra is the **LAW.**

Their fighting abilities will be the same and their unnatural abilities will activated through the use of chakra which in my opinion still makes them a force to be reckoned with.

I'll place the rating at mature because even Naruto can be bloody at times and there might be other "_things_" so better safe than sorry.

Without further ado let us begin our journey together and have a great time.

**Naruto**

**The Tale of the Scorpion**

The beginning of our story starts at the founding of the leaf or Konoha as it's come to be known. Months after the clash between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju over the fate of Konoha many ninja from all over attempted to found their own village to try and gain power.

Eventually these ninja would clash with each other in an attempt to gain a place in the shinobi world but the world is never so kind. Many great ninja died fighting for their right to rule and so the death toll climbed and the clans that were too weak on their own were either destroyed or absorbed by the stronger clans until only two remained.

The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei.

Both of the clans with the same goal in mind fought each other for dominance as neither would back down and so their bad blood between their clans began here taking root with deep hatred for the other.

Many fell to the blade on both sides and the destruction was uncontrolled to where the hidden villages had to intervene. With a threat of even greater enemies the two clans were forced into a ceasefire and were separated.

The Shirai Ryu where placed in the southern parts of the land of fire while the Lin Kuei were sent to the land of frost.

With the ever watchful gaze of the hidden villages the two clans settled into their new "t_erritory_" as peace returned for awhile.

The clans never gained full power as the hidden villages but were still dangerous in their own right.

As time passed the two clans battled each other in every way and even fought in the great ninja wars usually on the opposite side of the other.

Like all things in life time brings change and change must happen. One man faced that change in order for the Shirai Ryu to become more than just assassins, to become respected ninjas.

This is his story

The story of the Scorpion

Scorpion/Hanzo's POV

There are no words to describe the feeling of comfort I feel everyday in the small hours of the morning. To be roused from my sleep oh so lightly and the first thing I see is my wife smiling down at me as she rubs my chin with her soft fingers, "It is time to wake up my love." I hear her say before she steals a kiss from my lips.

I return the kiss with an equal passion before running my fingers through her long flowing black hair massaging my way down her neck, passing her shoulders and eventually reaching her baby bump which I tenderly rub which causes her to moan into our kiss.

I couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of fatherly pride as hold my wife and unborn child but after enough caressing she pulls back from our kiss and mock yells, "**Hanzo!**"

"What?" I playfully mocked back which was met by her glare, "You know I'm really sensitive there." I couldn't help but smirk as I pull her closer, "You know you like it when I rub your tummy." Oh those words hit their mark as they caused her to blush in a really cute way that made me laugh and she hit me on the shoulder for laughing.

My wife is six months pregnant with our child and even though she denies it I still think she is beautiful.

Who am I

I am Hanzo Hasashi Gransmaster of the Shirai Ryu clan.

My wife is Kara Hasashi formerly of the Tenko family in the Shirai Ryu and our soon to be born son my wife named Jubei, Jubei Hasashi.

Kara usually is the one to wake me up nowadays because otherwise I would sleep in and miss the day's events even though in my youth I would not do that but I guess marriage does that to a ninja.

Much to my disappointment Kara got out of bed and with her went my comfort, so reluctantly I got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed while eyeing my wife.

Today was an important day for the Shirai Ryu and as Grandmaster it was my duty to make sure it went well. Today was to be the beginning of the negotiations between the hidden leaf and my clan.

While Konoha has always watched my clan we never have really seen eye to eye and as such mistrust between us has lasted for generations. However things have begun to change as we've established a trade route and even communications but today I was to visit Konoha and negotiate with the fourth Hokage himself.

As much as I would like to take the day off and spend it with my wife but blowing off the Hokage probably wouldn't be a very wise thing to do plus Kara would punish me for it because she's always been a by the book ninja.

Finally dressed me and Kara head to the kitchen where I cook the both of us a lovely breakfast (What? I like to cook and plus she's pregnant.) the whole time I'm cooking she looks at me with those lovely black irises wafting the scent of her soon to be meal.

With what must have been an eternity to her I finish cooking and present the meal to her side of the table and I turn my back to get my food and I hear her say, "Thank you for the food."

Turning back around with plates in hand I see her attack her food vigorously but gracefully and by the time I'm seated she's already finished half her meal. Those cravings of hers has been rather hard to deal with.

Not a sound passed between us as we silently enjoyed our breakfast together but like all things this too had to end.

All of a sudden their was a loud knocking the came upon the door jarring the two from their focus and in which Kara looked down and I sighed.

I went to the front door and answered it to find Hiro Tenko and Nakuma Ojun my two commanders standing outside.

"Hasashi-Sama we will need to leave for Konoha soon." said Hiro with a reluctant but serious face.

"I understand. Give me ten minutes." I replied back as the two bowed and walked away.

After shutting the door I slowly turned around to find my wife looking at me with sad face and watery eyes.

Making my way over to her I embraced her in the most loving way I could and cupped her chin with my hand bringing her into a kiss and kiss back she did while a few tears fell from her between us we eventually parted from the others embrace.

Though she did not say it I could tell she didn't want me to go but all I could do now was dry her tears and say, "I'll be back in a week." She looked back up at me and said the first word she had said in awhile, "Promise?"

"I promise so please see me off with a smile." Kara's expression changed as she truly smiled and said, "Take care."

With our parting I left the house only to walk into the bright morning light of the sun and upon my way to the edge of the village everyone bowed as me, Hiro, Nakuma, and 60 or so Shirai Ryu ninjas left on our way towards Konoha.

We travelled together in a rank formation with me at the center being that I'm the Grandmaster and against tradition I had every one of us including myself remove our masks proving to any who looked upon us that we mean no harm.

The way to Konoha was rather boring while the younger ninjas began to converse with one another around me I chose to remain silent as my thoughts often returned to Kara.

Throughout the better part of the day we just moved onward hardly stopping for anything in an intent to reach our destination before sundown.

Then a couple hours before sundown we managed to see it on the edge of our view. The gates of the hidden leaf.

Then Nukuma our sensory ninja started to look perturbed as we closed in because he explained that their where hundreds of chakras all over belonging to leaf ninja who are probably eyeing our movements making sure we don't cause trouble.

In any case I told our entire group that they don't mean to attack us unless provoked so we needn't worry.

They gates came into full view as we came close towards the said gates.

There they were in a lineup of Ninjas wearing animal masks ever watching our movements and at the front of the formation was a ninja with spikey yellow hair looking at us with a stern expression.

Our group stopped and then I moved to the front to face the man with the yellow hair until only a few feet separated us.

Then he did something I never in a million years would have expected. He smiled.

When I say he smiled I don't mean a little one no I mean a huge grin of happiness and it caught me totally off guard then he opened his arms wide and said,

"Welcome to Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again I'm back for the second chapter of this story and there's a couple of things that I need to clarify before we proceed. I need to specify the ages of the characters I've added to the story.

Scorpion's son was born around his mid thirties so logical deduction was reason that he was 34-36 years of age at the time. I'm going to go with the average and say that he is 35 years old so that would make him a year or two younger than Tsunade who is 36-37 years old before Naruto is born because during part 1 Naruto is 13 years old while Tsunade is 50.

Bi-Han (Older Sub-Zero) I will make him younger and say he is 29 years old.

Kuai-Liang (Tundra and eventually the Younger Sub-Zero) I'll make him much younger and say that he's 13 years of age.

Minato Namikaze became the fourth Hokage before he was 30 in the Naruto timeline so he would be in his late 20's at this time.

**Naruto**

**The Tale of the Scorpion**

Fourth Hokage/Minato Namikaze's POV

Today was to be an interesting day to say the least and everyone was on edge because Today the Shirai Ryu clan of Ninjas was to visit our village in an attempt to find some common ground between us, easier said than done. As the sun set on the horizon our sensory ninja's began to sense a clustered group of chakra moving in our direction and rather quickly too.

Like clockwork the Anbu had already taken their formations ready to strike at a moments notice just as a large rank and file of yellow garbed ninjas approached. Surprisingly they didn't wear their traditional clan masks thus exposing their faces to any who looked their way which was strange being that usually Shirai Ryu ninjas never removed their masks outside their village.

I stepped forward in front of the Anbu making myself more noticeable as the other shinobi stopped in front of our formation and parted ways revealing an older ninja that made his way forward to stand across from me with a few feet between us. From they way he held himself high and the stance he took I could definitely tell that this man was indeed their grandmaster and he just look straight at me silently as if anticipating my next move.

Well since I was the host and his clan were my guests I remembered my manners and began to smile. Then made a gesture to open my arms wide to welcome them and said in the most inviting way I could, "Welcome to Konoha."

The results I guess were to be as expected.

The Shirai Ryu grandmaster looked like he was at a lose for words as he just stood their unsure of what to do (Perhaps I was a little bit too friendly) quickly realizing this I extended my right hand and then he did the same with his right and shook my hand.

"My name is Minato Namikaze." I said starting the introductions, "I am Hanzo Hasashi Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu." Hanzo said with a rather stern disciplined voice that made me get the feeling that he is probably thinking that he needs to be formal during our "_negotiations_" but I wasn't gonna have any of that. So I reached around and grasped his shoulder bringing the both of us into a straight line then proceeded to pat his back a couple times while saying, "Nice to meet you Hanzo-Kun!"

A little flustered but mostly unaffected he managed to reply with a simple "Yeah." while still looking ahead towards Konoha (yeah this guy definitely is formal) so I turned back to face Hanzo and changed gears as my voice took a more serious tone to address the current state of things, "Now while the Shirai Ryu will be staying in Konoha I think it would be best if each of the leaf's clans would host one or two of your shinobi during the length of your visit as I feel that would be the best way to avoid a sense of alienation between us. Is there any objection to this proposal?"

"None what so ever." Hanzo-Kun replied with that serious tone of his.

Then I proceeded to tell everyone the arrangements of which clan/family would host which one of our guests. As if on cue the Hyuga and Uchiha clans voiced their disapproval of playing "_innkeepers_" to a band of lowly ninjas and of course this went over like a kunai to the face. The much younger members of the Shirai Ryu felt downright insulted and proceeded to voice their displeasure of being disrespected.

Within seconds both sides were at each other's throats yelling insults and threats and preparing to strike the other down with anger and pride. They only ones who did not resort to this madness was Hanzo and 6 others of the Shirai Ryu who just stared disapprovingly to the scene that was unfolding before us. Amongst the entire scene of chaos unfolding out before us out of the corner of my eye I spotted one of the ninjas practically screaming insults at an Uchiha who was returning it with just as great anger and force.

I guess what you would call the breaking point was about to occur as the young yellow garbed ninja raised his left arm holding a ninjato and proceeded to strike out towards the arrogant Uchiha. The Uchiha himself saw the attack coming with his Sharingan as he prepared to defend with a tanto.

I watched in slow motion as the two rushed towards the other to exchange blows and if they succeeded then any chance of peace and understanding between us would be gone.

Quickly thinking I prepared to use my flying raijin jutsu in order to stop them but I was distracted by the sound of clanking metal vibrating to the side of me and realized that Hanzo-Kun was standing where I heard the metallic sound come from. Looking over to my right my assumption was right as I saw Hanzo-Kun powerfully throwing a kunai attached to a metal chain. Judging from the trajectory his target however was not the Uchiha but the member of his clan.

I watched in awe as the Kunai left Hanzo-Kun's fingertips soaring through the air pulling the coiled chain with it and about five feet from it's target Hanzo-Kun skillfully made it spiral in midair before reaching the young ninja wrapping three times over his left arm before pulling the chain taut preventing him from attacking.

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks as well when they both quickly noticed the chain that came seemingly out of nowhere to them and before either one of them could react further a loud and thundering angry voiced roared with great might that echoed across all of Konoha, "**GET OVER HERE!**"

Upon hearing such a war cry everyone stopped yelling at each other and turned to witness the sight of a Shirai Ryu ninja being pulled several feet through the air by his grandmaster using a kunai with chain. The sheer amount of strength it takes to forcefully yank someone running in the other direction off their feet is a lot and Hanzo-Kun did it with ease.

Eventually the unlucky ninja landed two feet in front of me and before he could even pick his face out of the dirt the grandmaster yelled once more, "**SHIRAI RYU FALL IN!**"

As quick as they could all 60+ of them formed straight lines of ten while their Grandmaster yelled at them, "**WE ARE HERE TO REPRESENT THE SHIRAI RYU AND YET YOU DISHONOR BOTH ME AND OUR CLAN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FURTHER DISRESPECT TOWARDS ARE HOSTS!**" the effect was almost immediate as they all got down on their knees bowing to Hanzo-Kun, "**Forgive us Grandmaster!**" despite their apology he said nothing as he was glaring disapprovingly towards his own clan as they remained on their knees with their heads down.

This whole ordeal even got some of the leaf ninjas talking amongst each other some of them saying that perhaps they were wrong to antagonize the yellow ninjas and so I made my way over to Hanzo-Kun putting my hand on his shoulder trying to get him to forgive and move on, "I think they've learned their lesson so perhaps it is time to move on." Never even looking at me he replies while still staring at his clan, "Their actions were unacceptable and almost caused bloodshed between us."

"Even so they aren't entirely to blame for what happened because it takes two to fight." I said annoyed that he wouldn't even look at me, "Still I cannot ignore what they have done in retaliation."

"Hanzo." I said his name for the first time without using any honorifics which finally wretched his gaze off his clan and looked at me while I continued to speak, "It is true that bloodshed could have happened between us but you should also know that for generations the leaf and your clan have always been distrustful of the other even during the great ninja wars. That's what these negotiations are about to bring an end to the prejudice and come to understand one another as true shinobi should."

For a few moments Hanzo-Kun stood there contemplating my words before sighing which I took as a sign of victory. As it seems that Hanzo-Kun was not the only one to be moved by my words as a leaf genin stepped forward nervously, slowly walking towards the still kneeling ninjas and with a sodden face apologized for what he had done. What happened next surprised even me when another followed suit and apologized as well and then two more proceeded to do so which then doubled or tripled until there were a whole bunch of them sincerely apologizing for their misdeeds. Closely following in the leaf's footprints the yellow shinobi asked in unison for konoha's forgiveness.

The same gennin who started it all approached one of the Shirai Ryu shinobi who was still kneeling and offered him a hand while introducing himself. The other ninja took his hand and introduced himself as well while the gennin pulled him to his feet. Shortly after the others followed suit with introductions and started to converse with each other. Despite being from different clans and parts of fire country they surprisingly have a lot in common as they all were actively engaged in interesting conversations about jutsus, lifestyles, traditions and other things.

The sight was quite touching to witness as the both of us watched it unfold. I noticed however that the Uchiha clan was not conversing with the Shirai Ryu (I swear the Uchiha pride is going to come back and bite us in the ass someday) but thought it would be best if I didn't push the issue.

After all that has happened the sun was almost done setting and taking with it all of it's light. Then it hit me that I still hadn't assigned the living arrangements but then I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt a rough hand upon my shoulder, "Minato it would seem they've settled the matter of where they're staying themselves." Hanzo-Kun said accurately predicting what was on my mind but then I realized he said my name without a honorific as well (Maybe he does have a sense of humor somewhere deep down) I then looked at him and smiled, "It would seem so." and he was right as they all were already talking amongst each other almost excitedly like a couple of children having a sleepover.

With the past quickly forgotten we all finally began to pass through Konoha's gates revealing our village to our guests and hope they find it's beauty to their liking. With everyone briefed and prepped they all scattered off in groups either towards their homes or a quick tour of Konoha and after I convinced the Anbu to return to their previous duties I couldn't help but make an audible sigh of relief. Then I heard it, a chuckle not to big or throaty but a honest laugh from Hanzo-Kun. He may be a little to strict but I can tell he is a good guy and I couple help but laugh a little myself.

We both started to walk towards the center of Konoha in silence, "Where will I be staying?" Hanzo-Kun finally asked out of nowhere. I turned my head to look back at him and said, "Isn't it obvious? You will be staying with me." I replied while smiling and pointing to my forehead with my thumb. In turn he quickly bowed to me, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem but we better hurry home because Kushina would kill us if we're late for dinner."

* * *

So what did you think about the story so far? Was there anything you liked or disliked? Please let me know if you want because feedback is most helpful.

From the bottom of my heart thank you for reading.

See you next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**

**Tale of the Scorpion**

Scorpion/Hanzo's POV

"Kushina?" I said voicing my confusion which must have been reinforced by my expression because Minato just smiled, "Kushina is my loving wife and while she can be a little high spirited I wouldn't trade her for the world."

I then nodded in acknowledgement to this as we proceeded forward deeper into Konoha.

The sun had fallen from the sky that which the moon took it's place rising benevolently to grace the sight of anyone who would look to the heavens. It had been a long tiring trip to Konoha today and the tension from earlier didn't help at all either.

I have only seen Konoha a few times in my youth and it was during the second and third ninja wars and was not a great sight then. The leaf shinobi were jumpy during those times even though they enlisted our help during those wars they still distusted us.

This time however this place feels more tranquil and definitely peaceful. Villagers and shinobi alike partaking in the nightlife and relaxing from the day's work mingling and conversing with each other.

Even those who glance my way show no fear from my presence and even wave towards me, but they could have been waving to Minato instead but I digress.

Amongst my many thoughts I heard Minato speak but was intangible to me because I was distracted, "I'm sorry what?" I said turning to look at him.

"I asked if you were married Hanzo-Kun."

"Yes I am." I replied as we walked onward.

Before either of us could continue the conversation we came upon the front of a house which looked a bit humble but well cared for. It seems that this was our destination because Minato made a motion to the front door and opened it with gusto while signaling me to follow.

I approached the doorway and then crossed the threshold into the house and was immediately assaulted by the smell of assorted foods and a fragrance I couldn't recognize.

Walking further into Minato's home I saw a table set with three place settings one of which I assumed was mine.

The both of us noticed a figure across the room with long flowing red hair and her back towards us focusing on the food that she was cooking at the moment.

Minato quietly moved closer to her as she was unaware of our presence and happily humming a tune as she cooked.

Like a predator pouncing on it's prey Minato embraced this woman from behind obviously startling her, "Kushina I'm Home." **CLANG!**

That is all Minato was able to say before Kushina brutally smashed her ladle atop Minato's head causing him to recoil as the ladle's top broke off and fell to the floor.

"**MINATO YOU BAKA!**" Kushina yelled while picking up the broken piece, "How many time have I told you to not sneak up on me you know?"

Still rubbing his now most likely bruised forehead he chuckled and stood up while trying to calm down his wife, "I can't help it you look so irresistible from behind."

This of course made her blush and then she noticed me standing five feet behind Minato and she turned and even darker shade of scarlet I didn't know was possibile.

"Minato not in front of our guest." Which made her husband smile at her embarrassment then afterward she made her way over to me and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"A pleasure I'm Hanzo Hasashi." I replied.

Kushina gave a light smile to this and turned to resume he cooking but stopped after realizing she had broke the utensil over her husband's head. Her anger returned of out nowhere and yelled "**BAKA!**" once more to Minato who still was rubbing the spot she nailed him on.

I noticed the end had been fragmented in one place where it broke and if it could be heated properly then it could be fixed.

Interrupting their dispute I extended my hand forward asking for the broken ladle pieces which confused the both of them to the same degree but afterwards Kushina relinquished the two halfs and I grasped both ends in my left hand while bringing my right into half of a Tiger seal (In Naruto the Tiger chakra seal is a fire seal).

Immediately my left hand erupted into flame surprising the both of them. (In Mortal Kombat Scorpion often ignites his fists or feet when striking an opponent so in essence it's like a fire version of chidori.)

Then clamping down hard upon both pieces melted them together reconnecting the pieces and then smoothed out the imperfections and then dipped it into the sink full of water cooling the metal and dousing the flame on my hand.

Withdrawing my hand from the sink I presented the ladle now with the handle and end reattached.

In a bit awe I guess Kushina took her utensil, "That was amazing Hasashi-San, thank you."

"Your Welcome."

Soon after dinner was done we sat down and enjoyed a pleasant meal which me and Minato complimented numerously and conversed about many different things like our villages (albeit Konoha is way bigger than ours) and our families.

I told the both of them about my wife Kara and how we both have a son on the way which was great news to the both of them. Of course Kushina asked how far along Kara was and how she dealt with certain things.

I told the both of them that our son Jubei would be born three months from now and how great It would feel to have a family again because the rest of my family perished in the second and third great ninja wars which I was lucky enough to survive.

In turn the both of them told me that they were expecting a child of their own too and that they already named him like we did. They said their son was to be Naruto and that Kushina was four months along.

After the meal was done I offered to clean up to repay her for the wonderful dinner and then Minato said he would help too. Less than five minutes the entire kitchen and dining area was spotless and the dishes and cookware clean and placed back into their cupboards.

Deciding to venture outside the three of us sat under the moonlight conversing away for the better part of a hour about many things and how my clan and the leaf were not so different in the first place all around a good time.

"I hope Jubei and Naruto become good friends someday." Kushina said out of nowhere surprising me completely.

I could tell that she really meant what she said and couldn't help but smile, "They just might someday."

From then on fatigue started taking us all and we proceeded back into the house escaping the coming chill of night.

Minato showed me to my room and we bid each other good night.

I guess there was no need for me to say that I slept well that night.

Time seemed to fly after that night as the Hokage and I the Grandmaster worked together to more or less establish a lasting peace between us and an alliance.

While there have been a few incidents during our stay they have been relatively minor and easily fixed which I am thankful for but there is still a long way to go to achieve our goal.

While in the Leaf I have to say I've met some interesting characters and I'd have to say the worst was Might Guy.

While I have nothing against him he was a little to hot headed for my liking and was even tenacious enough to challenge me to a match. So here I am on the last day of my visit in the middle of their arena with leaf and shirai ryu ninjas alike excited to see the spectacle of the Beast vs Scorpion.

Scorpion yes that is a name I have earned over the years and many have come to fear it for I always get my prey.

Cheers erupt from the arena continuously as Might Guy enters from the other side strutting his way towards the center with a big smile on his face. As we come face to face I could swear his smile widened even bigger, "I hope your ready to experience the springtime of youth."

"State the terms of this match." I replied bluntly, "No terms I would like to take you as you are but let's make sure we don't kill each other or our adoring fans." Guy said while striking a pose with his thumb in the air towards the crowd.

"As you wish."

We both walked back ten paces before turning to face each other again.

"Since your our guest here in Konoha I'll let you have the first move!" Guy shouted out while extending one arm while putting the other behind his back.

Horse-Tiger-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger are the hand seals I weaved in the blink of an eye while ending on the tiger seal.

"**FIRE STYLE FIREBREATH JUTSU!**" I yelled as a giant stream of fire erupted forth from my mouth towards Might Guy (This isn't Fireball Justu so different Hand Signs)

As the fire almost hit it's target Might Guy reappeared above me yelling, "**DYNAMIC ENTRY****!**" and dive kicked me but luckily I blocked it but was sent back five meters dragging me feet into the ground before I finally stopped remaining upright.

"Not bad but you have to do better if you want to win Hanzo."

With that said I rushed forward engaging him in close combat striking the best I could but he was much more stronger than I was so I avoided his attacks more than I blocked them.

Luck however was not on my side because he feinted me with an attack and then closed in and grappled me, "**BEAR HUG!**" I could feel him squeezing my entire mid section while trying to free myself. Quickly thinking I wrap my arms around his back a weave the firebreath jutsu before proceeding to fire at him from point blank range.

Having no choice but to release me he barely escaped my attack as it lightly hit his right shoulder causing a small ember but was patted out by my opponent.

Right then I launched my Kunai towards Guy and right before it hit it was caught and the chain was pulled straight between the two of us.

"**COME HERE!**" I yelled trying to pull him towards me but he stood his ground and pulled back, "**NO YOU COME HERE!**" Out matched in strength I was pulled off balance and flying towards my opponent.

Mid flight I regained my composure and struck Might Guy bouncing off of him into the air freeing my chained weapon as well then pulling it up into the air with me and then sent spiraling back down flaming towards Guy. Looking up only to see a flaming chain strike him across the chest Might Guy was sent flying before landing on his feet a little bit back.

Attack after attack we traded blows however we were unable to defeat the other.

Having been fired up my opponent shouted, "**INNER GATES RELEASE!**" and his skin turned deep red and then charged at me faster than before and then launching me into the air with an exponentially greater strength.

"**ASAKUJAKU!**" Was all I heard while I was painfully assaulted by this Red Beast over and over. Any more of this punishment then I would most likely be injured and unable to return to Kara on time and I can't have that so I have no choice but to use this.

As might guy punches me I vanish in a puff of fire causing him to look around confused and slightly charred he doesn't realize I reappeared behind him and before he turned around I punched him over and over from random directions before he could counter me and then I grabbed him and threw him down to the ground slightly cracking it before weaving more chakra signs.

Underneath him fire erupted from the ground which he narrowly dodge several times narrowing the gap between us and then he charged me with his fist in the air then extending it to hit me but I had other plans and did a backflip kick suddenly that caught him off guard but what topped it was that I had used my flame control technique so he got a face full of fire before spiraling upwards only to have me appear above him in a puff of flame pile driving him back down into the ground causing a nice sized dent in the dirt.

This match was mine because before he could make a recovery I had both of my ninjato swords at his throat in a x scissor fashion signaling him that this was my win.

With a nod from him I sheathed my blades and extended my hand in a sportsman like fashion and helped him to his feet.

The audience erupted in loud cheering and hollering definitely please by the fight.

"Well I guess this is my loss but I'll be sure to train real hard so that next time I'll be the victor." Might Guy said still smiling that big dopey grin of his even though he just lost the match.

"I'll look forward too it." I replied while we both shook hands and then looked around seeing the damage we caused.

Later that night me,Minato,Kushina, and a lot of other Ninjas went out to eat at a local restaurant that Kushina herself recommended. To celebrate my victory Might Guy himself told all of us that this was on him so we all ordered with delight and enjoyed our time together. Hiro and Nakuma finally met up with me after their disappearance for a week.

Hiro introduced me to a ninja named Kakashi which I vaguely recollect was a hero from the third war and Nakuma was the unlucky one who got stuck with Guy all this time who forced him to train like crazy. I also learned the Guy and Kakashi were long time rivals which is interesting considering their personalities.

Most of the guys including me got a bit hammered it not more in revelry and comradery just over all having a good time. While Guy and Nakuma were having a drinking contest Kakashi asks me out of the blue, "Excuse me Hanzo but I didn't know that you could use the Flying Rajin Jutsu."

Both me and Minato looked at Kakashi, "Well technically speaking I can't but during my stay Minato helped me develop my own version of the jutsu.

"So that would explain the fire explosions." Kakashi said while I nodded then Minato took another swig of his sake before putting in his two ryo

"Well Hanzooo-KUUN here is FIrE NaTuRe and not wiNd so I helped my buDD-y out and created a F-Ire one." Minato stammered out before Kushina swiped his sake and hit him on the head when he complained.

"I call my new technique The gates of Hell but it has a shorter range than the Rajin Jutsu however it doesn't require a seal."

Kakashi thanked me for my time and went to go contain Guy who was in a drunken stupor as was everyone else really besides Kushina because she's pregnant and I felt that she felt left out so I quit alcohol consumption and kept her company.

Minato unbeknownst to Kushina consumed some more beverages the other Ninjas snuck for him and so he passed out on the floor and thankfully he didn't throw up like the others.

We then said our goodbyes and I carried Minato on my back while Kushina walked beside me on the way back to their house. His breath reeked so bad and his snoring wasn't pleasant either.

Eventually we made it back to the house and I placed Minato down on the bed as gentially as I could and took a deep breath as I stepped back.

"I don't think he has told you but he thinks you are a good friend." Kushina said beside me

"He is a good man." I said while exiting, "You are a good man too." I stopped in the middle of the hallway looking back at Kushina and she smiled while shutting the door.

"Sweet dreams Hasashi-San."

"Good Night Kushina, Good Night Minato."

* * *

Woo that was a long chapter well at least by my standards it was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all again soon :)


End file.
